


113

by cookie1209



Category: X - Fandom, XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	113

“什么？”晏斯茶突然笑了，撤开身子靠到沙发底座上，仰着苍白的脖子望向Greydove，“你想上我？”他挑高眉梢，伸出手对着Greydove招了招，“过来。”

晏斯茶的神情又恢复了愉悦，眼睛笑得弯弯的，俊气的脸颊也泛出浅浅的红。Greydove偷咽了口唾沫，听话地蹲到他面前，低声唤他，“Swallow......”

结果等来的是一记狠厉的重拳，Greydove被打得倚到茶几上，晏斯茶扯着他的衣领又把他拽到地面，骑在他身上继续揍。

晏斯茶浅灰色的眸子亮得像正午的太阳，额头上布满细密的薄汗，竟有一种下死手的狂劲，Greydove挨了几拳实在扛不住，手脚并用地和他扭打起来。他们的手压到了冰壶碎片，Greydove痛得怪叫，晏斯茶却像没知觉似得，只盯着手上的伤口发笑。

他一边笑，一边把手上的血胡乱抹到肩上，又伸出舌头舔掉指尖的残血，摇摇晃晃从地上站起来，“你以为我离了你就找不到药了？”

他半边肩染了鲜红的血，却衬得他脸颊越发苍白清透，他垂眼俯视Greydove，宛如地狱罗刹，又像战神降世。Greydove痴痴地盯着他，直到晏斯茶取下衣架上的大衣，Greydove才后知后觉地站起来，“你敢走出去？你看看你身上的纹身，”他强忍着手上的剧痛，故作调笑地吹了个口哨，“真漂亮，一定很夺人眼球。”

晏斯茶没理他，走到门边准备穿鞋，Greydove急忙绕过玻璃渣往前追了两步，“你真敢回去？你不怕你身边人知道你吸毒？”他扬高了音调，像在尖叫，“你不怕犯瘾？”

“不可能。”晏斯茶立即反驳道。他回答得太快，反而显出一丝暴躁的心虚。他的头垂得更低了，假装认真系鞋带，勒得手背上青筋暴出。

Greydove听出了晏斯茶话里的迟疑，便试探着走到晏斯茶身边，放低了姿态，“我知道你不是非得依靠我，但你不是圈子里的人，一时半会儿也不容易找到门道。何必那么折腾呢，和我在一起，想怎么玩都满足你。”他把手搭在晏斯茶肩上，稍微用了点劲，晏斯茶便顺着他的力道坐到地上。Greydove俯下身帮他脱鞋，语气温和，“况且这玩意儿费钱，你家里人早晚会知道。”

“不如我们一起以贩养吸。我认识一堆M城的毒友，你往家里要一笔钱，我们一次进货，再分装成小袋卖出去。这可是暴利行业，随随便便就能翻几倍。”

晏斯茶的眼神又开始失焦，他伸出手想扶住鞋柜子站起来，可是视野中的事物都是扭曲变形的，他第一次扑了空，试了好几次才扒着墙站起来，“贩毒是犯罪......”

“你还怕犯罪？”Greydove瘪起嘴角，舌头在口腔里弹得啪啪作响，“瞧你这副鬼样子，我还以为你啥都不在乎了。”

晏斯茶盯着Greydove不动弹，他知道自己该生气，可是他没有愤怒的情绪，就连刚才的出拳也只是一种酣畅淋漓的宣泄。他的身体很热，暖烘烘的血脉像径行大地的河川，从四肢端开始流动，哺育着整个身体的秧苗。

他分明在屋子里，却能听见街道上的人群喧嚣，能辨别出楼底草丛里的猫咪嘤咛。他看见头顶的白炽灯深处透出红光绿光，光线从线性变成一个光圈，光圈无限放大，所见都染上了红绿双色。在这凌乱冗杂的光与声中，无数的画面和想法像恣肆狂长的藤蔓，越缠越紧，越挤越多，填满他的颅腔，要从他的耳鼻口中破土而出。

安静......安静！安静！他绝望地阖上眼睛。那种古怪而沸腾的情绪不断在胸口厮打，好像希望他作出什么惊天骇地的事来。

这样活着又有什么意义呢？短暂的快感，失控的人生。磕完药他无数次想到死，无论做什么都毫无意义，只会雪上加霜，在污秽的罪恶上叠加罪恶，在沉重的灵魂上增加重量。

他想死，他必须死。

他这样想着，便转身回到沙发边捡起破裂的冰壶碎片，Greydove反应慢一拍，直到看见晏斯茶把碎片抵在腕上，才大叫着扑上去，“你要做什么！”

Greydove让碎片偏离了轨道，锋利的碎片在腕上划开一条细口，但没有波及动脉。Greydove扭过晏斯茶的手夺回玻璃片，又往他身上狠踹了几下，晏斯茶破天荒地没有反抗。Greydove把一旁的麻绳拿过来，把晏斯茶手脚捆紧，又找出医疗箱给他包扎。

“想死？死多容易啊，你太窝囊了。”

Greydove把地上的碎片清理干净，丢到门外。又回身蹲到晏斯茶旁边，“Swallow，你不是叫‘Swallow’吗？“忍受”、“忍受”......人生下来就是为了受苦受罪的，业障没有还清，怎么能去死呢？”

晏斯茶翻起眼睛恨他，Greydove笑了，“上次在你家羞辱我的事，我还一直记着呢。”

“不是不报，时候未到，”Greydove把晏斯茶的腿拉开，“既然说开了，那我也没必要等了，我说了，今天一定要干你。”

晏斯茶哈哈大笑起来，笑得岔气，歪着脑袋大口喘息，“我这种人还能勾起你的欲望？你不嫌脏啊。”他扯开嘴角露出尖尖的虎牙，像头对敌人龇牙的野兽。

纵使是Greydove也不喜欢听晏斯茶说这种自暴自弃的话，他垂下眼帘去扯晏斯茶的裤子，“你不脏。”裤子被绳子绑住扯不开，他又站起身拿来剪刀，准备顺着晏斯茶的腿直接把裤子剪掉。

“咚咚咚！咚咚咚——！”

大门突然激烈地响起来。那根本不是敲门的架势，而是手脚并用的砸门。Greydove租的房子是个铁门，拍打起来震天响，Greydove只好暂时放下剪刀走到门边，“别敲了！来了！”

他凑到猫眼前往外望，可是猫眼一片漆黑，像是被人用手捂住了。

“谁？”

“开门。”门外的人声音很沉，隔着铁门听起来有些瓮。

“你是谁？”

“开门。”门外的人突然用力在门上砸了一拳。

“不开。”Greydove往后退了一步，“我凭什么放你进来？”

“好。”门外人说了声好便再无声息，Greydove又凑上去，透过猫眼只看见空空荡荡的对门。

Greydove心中有些奇妙的预感，猜测是晏斯茶有关的人来找他了。他本着速战速决的态度，两步跨到晏斯茶跟前，“看来我们得快点了。”

晏斯茶一动不动，像死了一样。

Greydove给了他一拳，像是对方才挨揍的报复。晏斯茶疼得下意识皱眉，Greydove这才轻轻一笑，“哦，不好意思，我确认一下你还活着没有。”他往前凑了一点，刚想亲吻晏斯茶的脸颊，窗户突然响起一声巨大的震响，半块砖头直接打碎玻璃砸了进来。

“艹！”Greydove站起身子往窗边走，还未走近，又有几块石头丢了上来，把整个窗户的玻璃都砸得稀巴烂，Greydove一时不敢上前，怕被飞进来的石头误伤，只好隔空大声嚷道，“谁他妈有病啊？”

他等了一会儿没有后续的石头扔上来，便小心翼翼地挪到窗边，往下一望，刚好对上一张凑近的脸。孟肴攀在窗户外，Greydove发出一声惊叫，下一秒脖子就被抱紧了。他为了不掉下去，只能拼命扒着窗台往回拉，孟肴借力顺势爬了进来。

孟肴满身都是玻璃渣滓，他随意拍拍手心，把背包横到身前，手也伸到背包里，阴沉着脸对Greydove说，“滚出去。”

Greydove一看是孟肴，气焰又涨了上来，“这是我家，我为什么要出去？”他闲步退到晏斯茶身边，调笑道，“快看看，谁来了？”

“这么感人的英雄救美，我岂不是大魔王了？”Greydove耸耸肩，“我先说清楚，是Swallow自己来找我的。我捆他只是因为他想自杀，没有恶意。”他俯下身把晏斯茶的脸抬起来，露出他脖子上漂亮的纹身，“而且他亲口说你们已经没有关系了呀。”

“看到这串字母了吗，G-R-E-Y-D-O-V-E-F-O-R-E-V-E-R，这是他为我纹在身上的，他给你做过这些事情吗？”Greydove用手缓缓摩挲晏斯茶的脖子，晏斯茶没法动弹，只能拼命缩起肩膀，转过脑袋藏住脸，孟肴气得浑身发抖，眼泪扑簌簌掉个不停，“斯茶怎么可能看得上你这种畜生！”

“你电话没有挂断，后面你们说得我全听见了。”

Greydove一愣，孟肴突然疯狂地冲到他面前，另一只手从包里一挥，竟摸出来一把砍骨刀，“我杀了你！！”

Greydove吓了一大跳，对着孟肴胸口一推，跌跌撞撞从地上爬起来就想跑，孟肴摇晃了一下，穷追不舍地跟上去，眼圈猩红，目光狰狞，竟像得了失心疯，整个人用尽全力把Greydove扑在铁门上，“我他妈杀了你！！！”

Greydove只觉眼前银光一挥，“当”得一身巨响，砍刀就落在他耳侧，震得他耳朵嗡嗡作响，一时间听不清声音，只有半边耳朵能模模糊糊听见孟肴的话。

“你再敢出现在斯茶面前，我绝对会杀了你！”

孟肴狠厉地咬着牙，嘴唇干裂溢血，把他的唇染得殷红如恶煞。他一字一句地说，“我不怕死也不怕坐牢！我就一条贱命，换你这畜生一条命，不亏。”

砍刀就在耳畔，铁器的冷度冻得Greydove耳朵发麻。他像个壁虎似得拼命贴在铁门上，恨不得融进门里。

“滚！”孟肴又扬起了手中的刀，话里带着血腥气，“马上滚——!”

Greydove吓坏了，彻底失去语言功能，转身就往外跑，好像后面有厉鬼在追他，直接扶着栏杆从楼梯上一跃而下。孟肴听见他的脚步声消失在楼道间，手中的刀才脱力地掉在地上，他痴愣愣地站了一会儿，又缓缓蹲下身子重新把刀捡起来，走到晏斯茶旁边给他松绑。

晏斯茶一直凝视着孟肴走近，他专注的目光亮得灼人。孟肴甚至产生了一种错觉，仿佛晏斯茶在看一出置身事外的戏剧，他为剧里的高潮心情澎湃，完全没有流露出现实里被胁迫的不安。

孟肴刚蹲下身，晏斯茶就凑上去吻他。他像头发情的野兽，又啃又咬，毫无章法。孟肴想帮他松绑，又担心误伤晏斯茶，手里的刀比划了好几下，最后只好无奈地停下动作，“斯茶，你别动。”晏斯茶像听不见似得，压住孟肴倒在地上，孟肴只好把刀丢远些，搂住他的肩膀，“斯茶，你先别动，我给你松绑。”

“好~”晏斯茶这才甜滋滋地应了声，乖乖靠到孟肴怀里。他的头侧歪在孟肴的颈窝里，呼吸浅而小心，目光始终离不开孟肴，一会儿望着他的耳廓出神，一会儿又打量他脸颊上可爱的绒毛，像是怎么看也不看不够。

孟肴把解开的绳子扔到一边，想扶着晏斯茶站起来，晏斯茶却摇了摇头，压低声音神神秘秘地道，“我不敢动。”

“怎么了?”孟肴以为他哪里受伤了，急忙蹲下身四处打量。

“我怕我一动梦就醒了。”晏斯茶清澈的眼底一片真挚，孟肴摸不准他是嗑药的药劲没过，还是这番话别有深意，便再次把他搂进怀里，像哄小孩一样抚摸他背脊，“我不走，我以后都不走了。”

“你就算赶我走我也不走......我要一直陪着你。”

孟肴说完最后一句话已是情难自禁，捧起晏斯茶的脸去吻他，晏斯茶只微启开牙关温顺地接受他的吻，难得没有主动攫取，仿佛在通过这种方式证明孟肴的真实性。

他坐在地上放任孟肴生涩笨拙地吻他，若有若无地回应，手放在孟肴的腰侧轻轻抚摸，像是鼓励。

孟肴尝到晏斯茶口腔里有种奇异的金属味，心里有些发耸，稍稍撤开身子，再次尝试拉着晏斯茶起身，“斯茶，我们赶快走吧，这里不宜久留。”

哪知晏斯茶有些困惑地摇了摇头，长臂一伸搂紧孟肴，“要去哪里呀？外面好冷，还在下雪，屋子里暖和。”

孟肴望向破碎的窗户，黑夜寂寥，没有一片雪花。孟肴皱紧眉头，把手放到晏斯茶额头上，眼皮惊得一跳，“怎么这么烫？”晏斯茶不应，只拽住孟肴的手扯到唇边细碎地吻，黏黏糊糊地唤他，“肴肴......”他把孟肴的棉服拉链拉下来，一面嘻嘻地玩笑道，“穿这么多不热吗？”修长的指尖顺着孟肴的毛衣领口就滑了进去。

“斯茶，别闹了，待会儿他带着帮手回来怎么办？”孟肴赶紧抓紧晏斯茶的手腕不让他深入，一脸担忧地望着晏斯茶，“斯茶......”晏斯茶分明在笑，笑得开怀，孟肴却看得眼泪都要流出来了，他把晏斯茶的手扯出来，捧在手心里捂着，“斯茶，你怎么......怎么能碰这些......你当初明明答应我的......”

“别怕，他不敢怎么样。”晏斯茶似乎没听明白孟肴的意思，他把孟肴的手捏紧，拉着孟肴一起倒进沙发里。

他像是突然想到了什么开心的事，曲起身子笑得肩膀乱颤，断断续续地道，“我要想想怎么收拾他......不过我也得感谢他。”

“感谢他？”孟肴皱紧眉头。

“是啊，你看我现在全好了，”晏斯茶把孟肴压在自己的胸膛上，“我现在什么都能做了！我们先去好好吃一顿，然后一起回学校。”他勾起孟肴的手和他十指交叉，紧紧握住，“我这几天的感觉都很好，思维也很活跃，”他干脆坐起身子，对孟肴眨了眨眼，“你现在随便给我出一道题，哪科都可以。”他见孟肴不回应，便自顾自背了一段罗斯福的炉边谈话原文，语序极快，一字不差。

饶是在晏斯茶正常的时期，他也没有这么好的状态，晏斯茶见孟肴惊奇地瞪大眼睛，便兴奋地解释道，“五六岁的事我现在也能清晰地想起!”他俯下身把抽屉拉开，哗啦啦翻找起来，“这种感觉太难形容了，我给你试试，你去找个打火机......”

孟肴一听这话如至冰窟，气得全身发抖，忍不住扬起手就给了晏斯茶一巴掌，“你还要我跟你一起吸毒？”晏斯茶似乎被孟肴打蒙了，瞪着浅灰色的眸子看他，眼底全是无辜的心碎。孟肴知道他神智不清楚，只好闭上眼睛喘了几口气，又慢慢睁开，“斯茶，我不会碰那玩意儿，你也不许再碰！”

“我只要再发现你碰一次，”孟肴跳到地上，郑重地说，“我会直接报警把你交给警察。”

晏斯茶眯着眼睛看孟肴，手在空中虚晃了一下，才重新勾住孟肴的腰，“肴肴......”他似乎没能理解孟肴的话，但瞧见他严肃的脸色，自己也慌张起来，“你不要生我气。”他急着更多地抓住孟肴，直接从沙发上翻下来，半跪到孟肴身下。

他勾着孟肴的裤腰扯下来，脸也凑上去，伸出舌头舔了舔孟肴的内裤，竟是要帮他口交的架势。孟肴吓了一大跳，往后撤开一大步提起裤子，“斯茶，你在做什么？！”

晏斯茶面色泛出不正常的潮红，用虎牙咬了咬薄唇，只说，“我好想你......”他说完这话便笑起来，嘴角眉梢都是蜜糖似的甜意，“肴肴，那你来帮我。”他握住孟肴的脚踝，手指顺着他的裤腿一路上滑，最后按住他的腿窝一戳，让孟肴也跪倒在地上。

他和孟肴头抵着头，把他的手扯到自己兴奋的下身揉弄，撒娇道，“我们好久没做了。”

“现在根本不是做这些的时候，”孟肴拿晏斯茶没办法，只好装作要出门离开的模样，“我要走了，你不跟过来就算了。”

晏斯茶果然慌了，三步并作两步追上孟肴，堵住大门不让他出去，一会儿说外面有怪兽哥斯拉，一会儿又说楼梯断层了死路一条。孟肴的力气没有晏斯茶大，说的话晏斯茶又听不进去，在门口僵持拉扯半天，最后一屁股坐到地上嚎啕大哭起来。

“你当初怎么给我保证的！！你看看你现在的样子......你知不知道吸毒到最后会死人啊！我大姑他们一家就是被毒品害死的——”

孟肴的大姑父是个香港商人，后来在生意场上染上毒瘾，渐渐败光了家财，又逼着大姑吸毒。最后夫妻两个人死在了合租房里，他们不足五岁的孩子被反锁在家中一星期，最终守着尸体活活饿死。等警察打开门时，他们的尸体肚皮都被老鼠吃空了。

“你的条件那么好，为什么要走这种极端？”孟肴哭得太用力，累得喘不过气，“他们说抑郁症只是心灵上的感冒，你不要觉得天都塌了，我陪着你一起扛过去......我不会放弃你，你不要放弃自己......”他捧起晏斯茶的脸颊，抚摸晏斯茶脸上青涩的胡渣，呜呜啊啊地痛哭出声，“你知不知道你现在的模样，根本不是正常的状态......”

“正常？可我已经不知道怎么变得正常了......”晏斯茶这句话总算听进去了，他抱住头靠到门边，肩膀塌陷，耸在一起，“做题很简单，都有标准答案......为什么这件事这么难......我抑郁你不喜欢……我开心你也不喜欢……”

孟肴不知道如何同晏斯茶解释，失魂落魄地摇了摇头，又突然点了点头，“斯茶，那我来告诉你怎么做。”

“嗯?”晏斯茶抬起脑袋。

“做正常人的第一步，就是和我一起走出这个屋子。”孟肴对他伸出手。


End file.
